Two are better than one
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: Two new students enroll Seisou Academy, but the thing is...they are twins! Kahoko immediately recognized the two as her cousins, but a certain trumpet player knows something else about one of them. Pairings are not yet revealed, please vote? Contains OCs
1. Sonata 1: Many Surprises in one day

**O-O-O Two are better than one O-O-O**

**Summary:** Two new students enroll Seisou Academy, but the thing is...they are twins! Kahoko immediately recognized the two as her cousins, but a certain trumpet player knows something else about one of them.

**Pairings: **Secret...But I'll let you decide on that...

Disclaimer: If I did own _**La Corda d'oro**_, I wouldn't be here writing now would I? I think it's owned by it's creator...Yuki Kure!

* * *

"Onii-san, are you sure?" A figure said, looking at the tall building before them. The other person smiled and nodded as they walked in the school, gaining many stares from their new peers. The two new students had both short but curly red hair and emerald green eyes, wearing the General-Ed uniform. The only difference between them was one has his bangs parted on the left, while the other was on the right.

"Are you nervous, Ruki?" The older twin asked his counterpart, who shyly nodded.

"Hai...but Riku-niisan...don't you think Kaho-neechan would be mad?" The one with his hair on the right side asked, his brother paused to think.

"Iie...or at least, I hope not..." Riku sweatdropped, knowing that their cousin would not approve of this. As they passed through the hallways, they stopped in their tracks to see five people talking. There was a blue haired guy, a tall green haired guy, a pretty looking guy with long purple hair, a sleepy blond dude, a guy with a trumpet and finally a girl with long red hair. Both twins looked at the girl closely and smiled as they approached the group.

"Oi," Riku hollered as the people turned to them.

"May we help you?" The long haired guy asked politely as the twins smirked devilishly.

"Yes, we are looking for Hino Kahoko..." Ruki pointed the girl, looking absolutely flabbergasted. Both Riku and Ruki noticed the boys tensed up and glaring at them, but paid no heed to it.

"Riku-chan? Ruki-chan?" Kahoko gasped as the twins each placed an arm around her shoulders.

"That's right..." Riku said with a cheeky grin.

"...We thought that we can school here!" Ruki finished his twins sentence, both he and his brother hugged their cousin tightly, "Well..."

"...Introduce us..."

"...To your..."

"...Friends!" The twins exclaimed simultaneously as Kahoko giggled at their antics.

"Oh you two!...Ok, first this is Yunoki Azuma" She pointed to the pretty boy, who smiled politely, but Riku could see immediately it was fake.

"And that's Keiichi Shimizu..." Kahoko pointed at the blond, but the twins sweatdropped at the sleeping boy.

"...Tsuchiura Ryoutarou..." The tall guy with the green hair waved at them, Ruki looked like he was blushing a bit and someone happened to notice it.**(me: I can't tell you who! XP)**

"...Hihara Kazuki..." The guy with the trumpet gave them a loud hello, the twins wincing a bit.

"And finally, Tsukimori Len..." The blue haired guy just glared at them, while the twins just stuck their tongue at him.

"Ne, Kaho-neechan...are one of them your boyfriend?" Riku asked monotonously as Ruki giggled, making Kahoko blush. Ruki also notice some of the guys were blushing also, except for Yunoki and Shimizu.

"Eh!? Riku!" She screamed as she slapped him on the head.

"B-B-boyfriend?!" Hihara stuttered, looking speechless and blushing big time.

"Well Kahoko, if you ask me...I say choose this guy, he's funny!" Ruki laughed as he went beside the trumpeter and winked at him. Somehow, it made Hihara a little uncomfortable and happy inside at the same time. The red headed female could sense her friends excluding Hihara are not really happy that the one twin is still hugging her so she grabbed the twins by the ear and asked them to talk to them privately. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kahoko started to tell them off.

"Why are you two hear?! Does your parents know about this?!" She kept going on and on, the twins cowering in fear. The males far from them can see them and sweatdropped.

"Who know Kaho-chan can be so...demanding..." Hihara said in an unsure voice, the others nodding with this kinda face; -.-

"Mah, mah...gomen nee-chan...it was all Riku's ideas anyways" Ruki waved his hands defensively, making Riku look at him with a look of disbelief.

"Nani?! Me?! You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place baka!"

"Eh?! Who are you calling a baka!?"

"You, dumbass!"

"Teme!"

"Traitor!"

"That's enough!" Kahoko shouted as she accidentally knocked over a flower vase toward Ruki, making him all wet. She gasped as Riku just laughed at his brother's surprised look.

"Gomen nasai," The red headed girl said with an embarrassed look but Ruki shrugged it off.

"No matter, I just need to dry up that's all..." Ruki gave a cute smile, as he was about to walk off until he realized...he didn't know where to go. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hihara.

"I'll show you to the music room, that way since nobody goes there in the morning, you can dry off there..." The boy smiled, as Ruki gave a smile back. The red head looked at his brother, who looked a bit worried but shrugged it off. And so, Hihara and Ruki went off. When they reached to one of the music rooms, Ruki went in first and slammed the door at the poor trumpeter.

"Huh?" Hihara looked confused but just sat down leaning on the wall, waiting for Ruki to come out. Five minutes passed and Hihara for once, got impatient as he stood up and knocked on the door.

"Ruki, are you done yet?" He called out, but no reply. He then opened the door a bit and peaked to see Ruki about to put on his shirt, but what shocked Hihara the most was the red head had bandages covering his chest. That made Hihara realize something but before he could close the door, Ruki spotted him and he gasped.

"Hey! Close the door will ya?!" Ruki screamed as _'he'_ covered himself, blushing.

"Uh...uh..." He went in and closed the door behind him, also blushing, "YOU'RE A GIRL?!"

"Shh! Don't say it out loud!" She hissed as she quickly put on her shirt, tie and jacket. Hihara had his back turned the whole time and when he knew she was done he looked at her with a shocked expression.

"So...why are you dressed up as a boy?" He asked, as the girl before him looked away shyly '_She looks cute when she's so shy_' He thought with a smile, but shook it off since it was kind of wrong. Now that he thought about it, ever since he saw her...she was way too feminine than her rough looking brother...or is he a girl too?

"My brother wanted me to, he says it's much easier..." Ruki replied, shrugging like it was no big deal. Ah, so her brother is really a boy, making them fraternal twins.

"Ah I see...but why does your brother want you to hide you real gender?"

"Because he said it's safer that way, he says that so boys won't try to flirt with me...hehe..."

"No wonder...but still-"

"Please don't tell anyone? Please?" She begged with those puppy eyes, pouting. Hihara looked shocked at first, but then smiled as he patted her head gently.

"Yeah...I won't spill your secret..." He said as he gave that goofy grin of his. Ruki gave a timid smile and hugged him in thanks, not realizing he was blushing. She let go and they both walked out of the room.

"So Hihara-san, what year are you in?" Ruki asked as she glanced at the boy.

"Um, I'm in my last year I suppose..."

"Ah! I'm only one year down,"

"So you're the same with Kahoko?"

"Hai,"

"By the way, what's yours and your brother's relationship with her?"

"Ano, she's our cousin..."

"NANI?!"

* * *

**Poor Kazuki-chan, getting a lot of surprises in one day...MUWAHAHAHAHAHA...Ah well, So you've now seen my OCs Riku and Ruki, who's last names are the same as Kahoko...sorry this my first time writing a fanfiction on this anime, so yeah it might suck at first, but I'll try to get better at it! Yosh I'm so addicted to the show right now...I just had to write...read and review please, and I'm trying to draw the twins and post it somewhere later -smiles- BYE!**


	2. Sonata 2: The hidden talent duo

**O-O-O Two are better than one O-O-O**

**Summary:** Two new students enroll Seisou Academy, but the thing is...they are twins! Kahoko immediately recognized the two as her cousins, but a certain trumpet player knows something else about one of them.

**Pairings: **Secret...But I'll let you decide on that...

Disclaimer: If I did own _**La Corda d'oro**_, I wouldn't be here writing now would I? I think it's owned by it's creator...Yuki Kure!

* * *

"Where is that kid!?" Riku muttered, pacing back and forth. Turns out he was in the same class as his dear cousin while Ruki was placed with Ryoutarou. Kahoko was also worried since the bell just rang, but mostly worried about how Riku was getting so worked up about this. Yes, he told her about his sister's gender change and was forced not to mention it.

"_Why am I not surprised by this?_" She thought to herself, thinking about Azuma, "Ugh, Riku-chan, you're making me dizzy..." Suddenly, they see Ruki running outside the hallways with Kazuki trailing behind. Riku blinked and shook his head.

"I guess she's late ne?" He chuckled as he took his seat. Kahoko wondered why Kazuki wasn't in class by now but shrugged and sat down in her seat. Meanwhile, Ruki came in her classroom just in time and smiled at her sensei. During the class, she introduced herself, many people still thinks she's a boy. Plus her seat mate so happened to be Ryoutarou, who was friendly to her in each of her classes.

Soon it was lunchtime and both twins met outside with their lunches. So far both of them had some fangirls, although Ruki didn't want this. The youngest twin sighed, wondering how her brother was able to be so calm.

"So sis, how's life being a boy?" Riku snickered as he brushed off some leaves from his orange hair.

"Okay I guess...but the girls keep swooning over me!" His sister replied with an annoyed look, sucking the grap flavored lollipop in her mouth.

"_Man, today was uneventful...I can't wait to sign up for music classes!_" Ruki thought but then she heard a voice call her. Riku heard this too and turned to see Kahoko, Kazuki and Azuma running to them with big smiles. Riku felt like there was a bit of an evil aura around Azuma but ignored it and gave a friendly smile.

"Yo!" Ruki smiled and waved at them cheerfully as they sat down with them. Riku just gave a nod and continue to eat his sushi. So far, the twins got to know more of Azuma and Kazuki and they were musicians as well.

"Ah? The flute?" Ruki exclaimed with excitement.

"Yes, I've been playing for quiet a while now..." Azuma smiled polietly, making Riku raise an eyebrow at him.

"_I sense some malice from him...demo, he seems so nice to people..._" The orange haired male wondered, he could have sworn Azuma secretly giving him a glare.

"Sugoi! You play the trumpet ne, Hihara-senpai?" The girl said smiling, making some of them shocked. She only knew him fifteen minutes and she now calls him senpai. Kazuki blushed with the comment but nodded shyly. Both Azuma and Riku noticed this, but poor naive Kahoko just kept smiling like nothing happened.

"Hyuu...I love music also...I specialize in the classic guitar..." Ruki announced proudly, giving a wink and a cheeky grin.

"Ah yeah, you sent a letter to me about that...you've been playing since 6 ne?" Kahoko asked.

"Yes...and my nii-san loves to play piano!"

"Nee-chan!" Riku hissed with a blush from embarrassment. Both Ruki and Kahoko giggled and began to talk about how they've been. Riku turned to Kazuki with a grin.

"So...a trumpeter ne? Bet you sound great!" The red head devil started, getting a bit curious.

"Hai...you in piano? Tsuchiura will have competition..."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"He kinda plays the piano also..."

"I see, he must be an expert,"

"Not sure, he only played last year at the school's annual musical competition"

"A musical competition eh? Sounds like fun...when can we join?" Ruki and Kahoko stopped to listen to the two's conversation with mild interest. Ruki thought he was serious, but by the look on his face he was half-joking.

"It seems you are a General Ed student ne?" Azuma butted in.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Riku asked, but it sounded more demanding.

"Well, I'm just saying...the students are divided into two groups: those who wear the gray uniforms, they are the General Education students, and those who wear the cream colored blazers; who have chosen a musical instrument as their course of study..." Azuma explained as the twins looked down on their uniforms, upseet.

"So...that means-"

"You two are not allowed to partake in the competition..."

"Hey wait just a second!" Kahoko exclaimed, "Both Tsuchiura-kun and I are General Eds, and we joined the concours last year!"

"It's mostly up to the senseis..." And with that, the bell rang and they went their separate ways. While walking to his next class with his cousin by his side, he thought deeply about what Azuma said to him before.

**"_You two are not allowed to partake in the competition..._"**

"_Why is this effecting me so much?! I quit playing the piano ever since 3 years ago!_" He thought as he sat down on his chair, his chin resting on his arms crossed. Kahoko sat behind him and saw his frustration and started to worry again.

"_Poor Riku-chan_" She thought sadly, "_I remembered he entered the winter musical in his old school, but..._" She shook her head from the past, thinking that maybe she should talk to Riku later. Meanwhile, Ruki had a free double period and decided to explore the campus, being the rebellion she is.

"This place is so huge! I wonder..." She wondered in one of the music rooms and stopped to see a black grand old piano, waiting for her to play. There was a certain glint in her eyes as she closed the door, made her way to the piano and opened the cover. She traced her hands on the black and white keys, a playful smile formed on her pretty face. She played one note, then another until it became a beautiful tune. Sure she loves the guitar, but time to time she plays the piano as well. But unknown to her, someone was behind the door listening to her play as she sings.

_Heart don't fail me now  
courage don't desert me  
don't turn back now that we're here  
people always say life is full of chooses__no one ever mentions fear_

_or how the world can seem so long  
or how the world can seem so vast  
courage see me through  
heart i'm trusting you  
on this journey...to the past..._

The tune was so graceful and played so beautifully, that the person listening felt touched. How can a boy like Ruki can play and sing so...elegantly. And he was a General Ed student too! The figure slowly walked in, but Ruki heard the door creak and purposely banging the keys, making a loud sound which made the person shocked. Ruki turned to see...

"Tsukimori-san, why are you here?" The red headed teen asked the boy, who simple gave a snort.

"You do realize you're not allowed here?" The blue haired violist replied, giving a little mean look.

"Hey, It's free period and I was curious!"

"Curiosity kills the cat you know Hino-dono,"

"Blegh, I'm more of a dog person anyways" She stuck her tongue at him, "By the way, you can call me Ruki if you want...I don't mind..."

"Alright...Ruki..." He said with much force, gritting his teeth.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"..."

"So, you here to practice?" She asked while closing the piano.

"Hai, I'm playing the violin"

"Oh cool! So you and Kaho-neechan are doing duets ne?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Tsukimori blush a tiny bit.

"Did I forget to mention that your brother seems to be looking for you," Tsukimori changed the subject calmly.

"Ah really? Okie dokie! I'll just be on my way..." And as she was about to walk out, she gave him a grin, "Ja ne Lenny!" She giggled and ran away before he said anything. Tsukimori growled a bit, but gave an amused smirk.

"_That boy's stupid and naive...yet intriguing in a way..._" He thought and scoffed as he began to practice his violin.

* * *

**Okie, now we see a bit more on Riku, at the same time we see a bit of Ruki's hidden talents...Will Lili appear to her? Or more on Riku, who hasn't play piano for 3 years? Find out next time! Read and Reivew please! .**


	3. Sonata 3: Finding out

**O-O-O Two are better than one O-O-O**

**Summary:** Two new students enroll Seisou Academy, but the thing is...they are twins! Kahoko immediately recognized the two as her cousins, but a certain trumpet player knows something else about one of them.

**Pairings: **Secret...But I'll let you decide on that...

Disclaimer: If I did own _**La Corda d'oro**_, I wouldn't be here writing now would I? I think it's owned by it's creator...Yuki Kure!

* * *

"Oi! Nii-san!" Ruki ran towards her brother and was about to glomp him but stopped in mid-hug to see it wasn't. It was a guy a bit older than her, reddish orange hair like hers and hazel brown eyes wearing glasses.

"Ah! Shinobu-niisan!" She smiled at the older guy who smiled down at her. Yes she knew Osaki Shinobu because he was her mentor in the music field and happened to be the boyfriend of her big sister, Yukina. Yuki, her nickname from the twins, was a year younger than Shinobu, she was going to the same university and surprisingly plays the saxophone. She had long brown hair and aquamarine eyes, and had the figure and a voice of an angel.

"Riku-kun?" He asked, blinking.

"No sensei, it's me!"

"Oh? Rukia-chan, long time no see!"

"Ah sensei, don't call me Rukia here! The name's Ruki!"

"Maa, Maa...I forgot you enrolled as a boy,"

"Nii-san,"

"I know! I know! Your niisan put you up to this ne? Your beautiful hair is cut short"

"Hai" She sighed while trying to ignore the last bit but closed her eyes and smiled cutely, "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I'm just a support teacher for the orchestral club here in Seisou," He explained as they walked down the hallways together.

"I see, I thought you would stick into studying since you are in your last year in university..."

"I know...but I always say-"

"That your reason for playing the violin is to make listeners happy!"

"Looks like I've taught you well,"

"Indeed you did sensei!" She said with a serious, but they ended up laughing like they did a long time ago. Soon they spotted Kahoko, a small, slim girl with cyan hair and reddish brown eyes and Riku talking to themselves. Riku was introduced to the girl who called herself, Fuyuumi Shouko. Both Ousaki and Ruki came up to them with silly grins on their faces.

"Ah, Ousaki-san..." Riku muttered a greeting. Ruki remembered that her brother was still bitter after the piano incident. This emotion didn't effect the man, for he was just smiling in greeting.

"Hello Riku-kun, we were just talking about you," Ousaki grinned, but the younger male squinted his green orbs at him like he was something evil.

"Sensei, you know my cousins?" Kahoko asked surprised as the twins and Ousaki nodded.

"Indeed, these two are my old students...plus-"

"Ah! Don't have to spill anything else!" Riku waved his hands in the air with a look of disgust. Kahoko looked at Ruki for an answer to why Riku was acting weird, but the other red head just shrugged sheepishly.

**After school**

"That no good son of a...ARGH!" Riku cried with Azuma by his side. The purple haired beauty of a man showed up and decided to walk him to the music department for some orchestra club. For the past 20 minutes, Riku has been ranting out how Ousaki Shinobu ruined his life.

"And why are you telling me this?" Azuma asked smiling a bit. Riku paused mid-sentence to glare at the boy and was about to retort until they arrived at the room they were suppose to be in. The red head then noticed his twin sister, Ryoutarou, Kahoko and Kazuki along with some other people he didn't know.

"Oi Riku-niisan!" Ruki jumped up her seat and glomped him to the floor so that she was pinning down her brother. Many of the girls squealed at the sight, and some were blushing too.

"_Ugh...yaoi fanatics!_" Both twins thought as they grinned at the thought. Not that they like each other like that, but it was fun teasing other girls and making them scream over a small matter. Riku glanced at Kazuki, who looked a little squeamish at the scene. Riku remembered his cousin writing to them about the '_incident_' she and the trumpeter had last year and smirked.

"_Well I see he's a bit...uncomfortable_" He thought and flicked his sister's forehead as she stood back up with a pout.

"That hurt onii-sama!" She said with fake tears. Riku smiled on the inside as their act began. He stood up and walked over to her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry...nii-kun," He said softly and kissed his forehead, hearing the girls giggling and swooning uncontrollable. Riku looked at the corner of his eye to see Kazuki looking a little bit peeved.

"_Perfect!_" He smiled wickedly as he let go of his sister, who blinked innocently. "So...are we gonna start or what?"

**After the practice**

Riku left a bit early, seeing Azuma drag out Kahoko all of a sudden so being the curious person he is, he followed them stealthily. He saw them go up the stairs and into the the rooftops. As the went out, Riku peeked behind the door to see what they're up to.

"So...Kahoko..." He heard Azuma say, but it wasn't the same polite tone. It was more...sinister...and why did he call her by her first name? Were they secretly together or something?

"_What's going on?_" Riku thought, trying to figure this all out.

"What do you want Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko asked, fear edging in her voice. Riku had this feeling all along, something was very wrong here. Azuma started to talk again and Riku listened carefully.

"I want to know...why are your twin cousins here all of a sudden? Hm?"

"I-I-I dunno senpai!"

"Did you tell them...about me?"

"N-No, I didn't I-I swear!" Silence followed until Azuma spoke up in a sweet fake tone.

"...Good, because they won't believe you anyways...well, that Riku kid actually looks like the observant type, so I have to be careful"

"..."

"Well then...another matter is that my grandmother wants to see you again..." Riku thought it was time to stop and walked down with a heavy thought in mind

"_That guy is troubling Kaho-neechan somehow...I wonder..._"

* * *

So Riku was right all along and found out about Azuma's dark side...I'll write the next chappie today...thanks for all who reviewed me:

SPskater411

666DarkSilver666

0000MJnarutoFanatic0000

heartlessgurl

animeaddict787


	4. Sonata 4: The wrong turn

**O-O-O Two are better than one O-O-O**

**Summary:** Two new students enroll Seisou Academy, but the thing is...they are twins! Kahoko immediately recognized the two as her cousins, but a certain trumpet player knows something else about one of them.

**Pairings: **Secret...But I'll let you decide on that...

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I did own _**La Corda d'oro**_, I wouldn't be here writing now would I? I think it's owned by it's creator...Yuki Kure!

Gomen! It's been so long I guess you guys have forgotten me TToTT...I don't blame you...I blame my laziness...anyways ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

After Riku made his way to the parking lot, he saw Kazuki and Ruki talking and laughing with each other. He smiled a bit and walked towards them until someone bumped into him.

"Ah Gomen!" Riku smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. Standing in front of him, was a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes holding a camera in her hand. He realized she was wearing the Gen Ed uniform too.

"Hey, aren't you that cute guy who has the hots for his twin?" She asked excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"_Who is the crazy girl, some kind of psycho fanatic?...but she's pretty cute,_" Riku thought but spoke, "May I ask who you are?"

"The name's Amou Nami from the press club," She said sticking her hand out to shake, and Riku kindly accepted.

"I'm Hino Riku,"

"I know, many girls in the campus spoke highly of you and your brother"

"Is that so?" He was popular already? He didn't know, but he wanted to be polite to the girl.

"Indeed, so I was thinking if I can interview you, say, tomorrow at lunch?"

"Interview? What for?"

"I heard that the school is holding another musical contest this year and heard a rumor that you will join,"

"Well, Yunoki-sempai said that I can't becau-"

"You're a General Ed student? But you have a hidden talent Hino-kun, that you play the piano in your last school, but 3 years ago you-"

"And how do you know that?" Riku gritted his teeth, holding back his anger. Nami could see this and smirked a bit.

"Eh? You still haven't recovered yet ne? Will your brother participate?"

"..."

"I guess your a bit tired so, will talk about this tomorrow ok?" She smiled and walked away, not before snapping a photo of him with her camera. Ruki saw all this and then felt her brother's feelings. She felt a light headache coming up and was about to collapse until Kazuki grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Nani?" She looked at him.

"Daijobu?" He asked a bit worried.

"Nah, I'm fine," She dusted herself, despite the throbbing pain in her head. Kazuki wasn't an idiot, he could sense Ruki's distress and thought of something.

"Hey, I have an idea!" He grabbed her hand and ran, Ruki trying to catch up.

"Hihara-senpai?!"

"I know what can cheer you up!" He grinned and her and decided to walk since they were far from the school, but still held her hand. She blushed a bit and looked at him puzzled, then smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. But, Riku saw them run off, and had a feeling of uneasiness.

"_Is our world being open...to some guy?_" He wondered, and walked the other way to home. Meanwhile, Kazuki led Ruki to the beach and watched the sunset. She had to admit, she felt a bit better watching the tides and the peace surrounding them. She closed her eyes and smiled at the feeling of her surroundings. Kazuki glanced at her and thought she looked pretty under the sunset's rays, maybe if her hair was longer.

'_No! What am I thinking, I just met her...in the strangest way possible...plus don't I like Kaho-chan?_'

"Isn't it beautiful Hihara-sempai?" Ruki asked, opening her eyes and gazed at the sunset. Kazuki was cut off from his train of thoughts and smiled at her.

Without thinking he replied softly, "Yeah, you are..." Ruki turned to him surprised and Kazuki blushed at what he said, "I-I-I meant you are right about the sunset..ehehehe" He laughed nervously. Ruki raised an eyebrow but they both turned their heads away from each other as they blushed a little bit.

'_Why did I say that?! I'm so stupid_' Kazuki mentally kicked himself.

'_He thinks I'm beautiful?_' Ruki smiled at the thought, but a bit shy to ask what was that all about, "Ano, Hihara-sempai?"

"Hai?" They turned to each other but stopped short as they at each other longingly, waiting for something to happen. Ruki tilted her head a bit to the left as Kazuki was leaning in slowly. Ruki was about to as well until she stopped herself. She turned away as Kazuki kissed her cheek.

"Ruki-chan?" He whimpered slightly, Ruki blushing a bit.

"Gomen...demo...I have to go!" She stood and walked away fast, leaving a very sad and confused Kazuki. When she was far, she saw Ryoutaro coming out from some kind of store. The green haired pianist looked at the orange haired female now walking towards him.

"Ah! Tsuchiura-san!" She called out with a fake smile, panting.

"Ah Ruki-kun, Are you okay?" He asked the supposed to be male, as he placed a comforting hand on Ruki's shoulder.

"Hai, just needed a lot of exercise" She laughed as she jogged on the spot, making Ryoutaro laugh.

"Where's your brother?"

"Probably left before me..."

"Mind if I walk you home? I think where you're going, my house is in the same direction..."

Ruki thought well and hard about Ryoutaro's offer and nodded happily. What they both didn't know that someone was spying on them, and didn't like what they saw.

* * *

**Gah! I apologize for it being short! I'll get used to this since my other story will be finished soon! Ja! Read and reviews please!**


End file.
